Clan:Endless Fate
Endless Fate Endless Fate is a 70+ community-based clan with very friendly members. They are a unique clan, because of the fact that they don't have a leader rank. Instead, they have four council members to moderate the forums and clan chat. The clan is very democratic. Whenever a big decision has to be made, the members can vote for it. Every month, a council member gets reviewed and might lose his rank if the members feel he hasn't done a good job. Clan events range from pk trips and occasional wars, to minigames, competitions, boss hunts,... Activities get hosted both in F2p as in P2p from time to time, so everyone can join in at least once or twice a week! Clan History How it all started Before this clan started out, the older clan members all were part of a clan called Destiny. We had a great community and we started growing fast. We had two leaders and two high council members. When one of our leaders found out that one of his council staff members was cheating(using bots), he had to ban him, and that's where the misery started. Soon after, another great member got caught botting. He was a real life friend of one of our leaders, and eventually this guy could convince our leader to let him join again. This leader then lost his interest in the clan and decided to close it on it's peak, without even letting his own colleague leader, or any of the members know. In the meantime, one of the members(Holymacy) got scammed a whip by this leader and we found out he started botting as well. He made his real life-friend, the one who got banned from the forums for botting, clan leader and soon after that they banned the technical admin(Civil Law) because he was afraid that he'd take action against him. When a member of Destiny called Jehowi found out about everything that happened during this day, he contacted Civil Law in the clan chat to start out a new clan. A clan free of bots and leadership: Endless Fate. 24th February 2011: the day our clan forums were born… Thanks to our computer expert Civil Law, the forums are running smoothly since the 24th of February. Of course, building a clan forum doesn’t only consist of adding a skin and custom style sheet and a couple of categories. We also had to make a Rules section, an Application form for potential members and much, much more. I’d like to thank Mrpineapple three for helping us out with the rules section and Ladyinnight for adding the Member rank description in the announcements section of our forums. In the meantime, Holymacy created a RuneScape account for our clan chat, which is Efclanchat. Holymacy was also the founder of our clan name, by the way. 26th February: Official opening We worked very hard so that we could start recruiting as soon as possible. Civil added a board header where you can find our clan details, upcoming events and the most common time zones. After the official clan opening thread, Jehowi started recruiting on the most popular RuneScape fan forums. When we thought we had done everything necessary, the clan opened on the 26th February. The High Council Voting Before we could officially open the clan, we needed you to decide the clan’s future by electing the High Council members. More than 85% of our members acknowledged the importance of this voting, and decided to cast their vote(s). Congratulations! You helped us decide the clan’s future!There were four open council spots, and the first voting only had shown two clear winners: Klaus(OhMyDefence) and Jehowi. For the other two spots, we had a tie between Ladyinnight, Civil Law and Holymacy. We had to make a tie breaker topic, but then Klaus rejected his council spot because he wouldn’t have the time to moderate the forum enough, and thus the four Council members became: *'Jehowi ' *'Civil Law ' *'Holymacy ' *'Ladyinnight' The clan cape voting On the 27th February, we started the clan cape voting. The voting consisted of three rounds. In the first round, we voted for our favorite color. With 62.50% of the votes, blue turned out to be the clear winner, followed by red and green. During the second round, our members could choose which type of blue cape they preferred. There was a tie here between clan cape and . In a close third round voting, team cape 22 () was chosen as our official clan cape! Warlord tryouts On Saturday 19th March, our members got the chance to prove their leadership abilities in a clan war to become our first warlord. It was also a great event to practice the war versus the Legacy of Legends. After an amusing tournament, the council elected 1337 Train as our first Warlord. Achievement medals Since the 15th of March, You can now claim your achievement medals! Achievement medals are awards for people who achieved a certain thing in RuneScape(like obtaining a fire cape, completing all quests, having a level 99 skill,…) March High Council review: Civil Law During the last week of March, our members had the chance to discuss the work done by our Council member Civil Law. Most people wanted him to stay because he has a great RuneScape account and he knows a lot about forum moderation. A point of criticism was his low in-game activity during the past few weeks, but Civil promised to work on that. Most of the members were satisfied with his contribution, so Civil Law had successfully defended his position in the High Council of Endless Fate! Teamspeak server Our fellow member Michiel started a teamspeak server! To enter the teamspeak channel, you have to download teamspeak, then enter the log in details found here. Teamspeak led to an amazing 7-0 castle wars victory by Michiel, Abrussi and Jehowi! =) Arcade section Our site has an arcade section since mid April, with retro games like Pacman, Tetris, Asteroids and space invaders. So if you’re bored, you can now compete with your fellow members for the clan high score and the top position in the leader board. Clan camp update and new clan chat Every clan in RuneScape must’ve been just as excited as us when the clan camp finally appeared in RuneScape. With this clan camp, a new clan chat was born as well. The old clan chat is now called ‘friends chat’ and doesn’t apply as our official clan chat anymore. To join our new clan chat after registering - or if you are an EF member who hasn’t done this already - contact one of our council or warlord members and let them meet you in-game. We have to invite you personally to the new clan chat. With this clan camp update, there also came a new cape. Civil's retirement On the 19th April, Civil Law decided to retire. Since then, the council consisted of 3 members instead of 4. The council decided not to look for a new member to join their ranks immediately, because no one really seemed suitable for the position back then. Event coordinator voting With the clan growing strong and fast, we certainly needed our first event coordinator. Four members applied for the first event coordinator position: Maxxert, Death Isle, Dutch Revive and Gallion28. After a tie between Gallion and Death(both received 11 votes), it was eventually Death isle who won the voting because our tie breaker selected him. Congratulations! April High Council Review: Holymacy This time, it was Holymacy who got reviewed. Sixteen members posted their opinions about him, with 87,5% of them being positive and 12.5% being negative. It’s clear that Holymacy’s position doesn’t have to be considered. A large amount of the members has been satisfied with the effort he put in the clan, so he successfully defended his position! General Information Clan forums: http://endlessfate.b1.jcink.com Clan Runehead: http://runehead.com/clans/ml.php?clan=endlessfate Youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/r1prspk1ng Home world: 75 F2P / 79 P2P Clan cape and vexillum: Clan chat: Endless Fate High council members: Holymacy, Ladyinnight and Jehowi Warlord: 1337 Train Event coordinator: Death Isle Requirements The only requirement we have is a combat level of at least 70. We have this requirement because we feel you need to have at least some RuneScape experience, and this level requirement also makes sure the level difference at pking or warring events isn't too high. Rules In short, the big four rules are: #Be active on the forums #Attend in-game events whenever you can #Be respectful towards other members #Follow the forum and in game rules! Events We host all kinds of events: *Pk Trips *Monster hunting *Clan wars *F2p and P2p minigames *Achievement parties *Competitions(Race events, Quiz, Scavenger hunts, Hide 'n seek, Costume contest, ...) How to join The joining process won't take more than 5 minutes of your time. Registering is very simple: #Go to http://endlessfate.b1.jcink.com/ #Register an account on the forums with a valid e-mail address. You'll receive an e-mail with a validation link. #Go to your inbox and click the link to activate your account. You're now an official EF applicant. #Go to the application area on our forums, copy paste the sticky application form, and answer the questions. You'll get validated soon. Category:Clans Category:Need Images Category:Needs pictures